Nitrome Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. This policy page discusses the policies applied to the community of Nitrome Wiki. They may differ slightly from policies on other Wikis. General Policies A few unspoken rules often apply to all WikisSee Category:Policy on Community Central Wiki, most which tie in with other policies. Some are discussed here. Assuming good faith This simply refers to the assumption that every user on the wiki comes with the purpose to help build it up. Before reverting an edit you disagree with it, it's best to read it over carefully and determine the purpose of the content that was added or removed. Then, if you still disagree with the edit, it should only be undone once. If the user returns to put back their edit, undoing it again may provoke an edit war, which floods page histories with unimportant edit logs. Instead, take it to a discussion page, and talk it over with another user. No personal attacks As the title suggests, most Wikis do not accept the harassment of other users. Remember to be polite and courteous when leaving messages to other users on the Wiki. Extremely rude or intimidating users may be blocked for repeat offenses. Adding Content As an informational Wiki, Nitrome Wiki does not accept content based on opinions or theories to be put on articles. This information may be regarded as "vandalism" and will be removed upon notice. Users who knowingly repeat this offense may be blocked. There are many alternate ways to adding opinion-based information. For instance, such content can be posted on the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki, on your userpage or a user subpage, on a blog post or simply on the sandbox. There should be no excuse for adding false information deliberately on the Wiki. Blocking If a user makes excessively negative contributions to the Wiki, it may be necessary to them. This prevents the user from editing on the Wiki from their account or computer, although a blocked user can still view the Wiki itself. Most users, before receiving a block, will be given several warnings to stop. If the user continues to edit in the same manner, they will be blocked for a month. When the block expires and the user returns to edit disrespectfully once more, they will be blocked again for a longer period of time. A user is usually blocked under the following circumstances, which are, but not limited to: *Spamming (adding the same information repeatedly on multiple pages) *Inserting false information, gibberish or nonsense *Blanking pages *Disrespecting the Wikia community and users Content Users are free to write content in a comment on a blog or reply to a comment, however, there is certain content that shouldn't be included in a blog comment, or anywhere on the wiki. *Users may not make racist comments, or talk about inappropriate subjects. This is because Nitrome is played mostly by young children, and since Nitrome is aimed at young children some of the readers on the Nitrome Wiki will be children. Swearing *All swearing is banned. Whether it be swearing to prove a point, to show how much one thinks about something, or for insulting users. This rule applies for everything across the Wiki, talk pages, mainspace articles, and Chat. Images with swear words in them are also subject to these rules. **Misspelling swear words, having the first or last letter followed by symbols, using foreign letters to spell swear words, all count as swearing. *If a user swears, the swear word(s) will be blanked out by an admin by replacing all letters with a symbol. *If a user does swear, the word will be dealt with as mentioned above, and the writer of the message will be warned. If they have to be warned three times, on the fourth they will be blocked for 2 weeks. When their block expires, if they do swear again, they will be blocked again, but double the duration of the previous block. For further blocks, the user is blocked for double the duration of the previous block. *Along with swear words, words such as "crap" and "hell" or any insults worse than those are also dis-allowed. The same rules used for swearing will also be used for these words, but users will not receive blocks of the same length as received for swearing. Creating Pages As of June 19, 2011, please do not create any articles on the components of upcoming games, for instance, the "Pachinko" hinted in Rubble Trouble 2 should not be created until Rubble Trouble 2 is released. Often, trailers provide little information on the actual object, and if any at all, it is usually not enough to be compiled into a full article. For this reason, all articles pertaining to the Interactive Objects, Characters, etc. of upcoming games will be deleted. Please do not attempt to recreate these articles until the game's actual release. Note: Mentioning the components on the upcoming game's article is still acceptable and so long as it can actually be verified by the official game trailers or images, can be left on the article. Images Pictures uploaded onto Nitrome Wiki through should only be for three purposes: mainspace articles, emoticons or template images. All other images such as pictures irrelevant to Nitrome or screenshots must be uploaded on another file host such as Photobucket or ImageShack if used on userpages, blog posts, talk pages, signatures or userboxes. If an image is not used for any of the permitted purposes listed above, it will be deleted upon notice. Fanart As of February 15, 2012, fanart is no longer allowed to be uploaded on Nitrome Wiki. Please visit the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki to post your fanart. Embedding & scaling images :Main Article: Project:Embedding & adjusting off-site images Spoilers A spoiler is defined as any information that reveals a secret, which, in the case of Nitrome, often refers to a game's ending. Spoilers can be written on the appropriate page so long as they are covered by a spoiler template, in consideration of readers who may not want to see a spoiler and figure it out for themselves. There are two spoiler templates that can be used depending on the page. *Template:Spoiler - For the "Endings" section of a games page. *Template:Spoiler/mini - For spoilers on any other page, and comments. Any information posted on the Wiki to do with spoilers will be removed upon noticing. The contributor may also receive a warning. Comments with spoilers about how to pass a level or about the game's ending should also use the spoiler template, to avoid revealing information that other players may not want to read yet. Videos All videos embedded using the must be for appropriate use on at least one mainspace or Project page. All videos for personal use, which includes, but is not limited to, user pages and user blogs, should be embedded using the . Userpages Each registered Wiki receives a of which they can use to write information about themselves or anything else they wish. Although userpages are not usually protected on Nitrome Wiki, it is respectful not to edit other user's pages without permission from the user. An exception, however, can be made if the edit is used to fix bad coding errors that are obvious. WIP See also: Template:WIP/Rules Nitrome Wiki makes use of a template known as Template:WIP. This template is put on top of user pages so that a single user can hold the page for a certain period of time. It does not have to be used every time a user edits and could also be replaced with other alternate templates. As a courtesy, please do not claim WIPs on more than three pages at once. This will allow other users to freely claim other pages as well as providing the liberty of editing other pages as the users please. If a user places WIPs on more than three pages, they may be removed upon notice or a message may be left on the claiming user's talkpage. Talk pages Messages should not be removed from talk pages unless it is spam that floods the page or the message is an exact duplicate (which is sometimes a result of hitting the Publish button multiple times). In the latter case, all identical copies of the message can be removed, so long as one remains on the page. Notes *